


chem buddies

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, I couldn't help myself, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Trans Lance (Voltron), a Worried keith, another chat fic no one asked for, ill update tags and relationships as i go, the title is also subject to change, theyre theatre nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: keith is a really good artist and is really hot and lance decides to dm him





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hi im awful at summaries
> 
> anyway welcome to my chat fic, it's not gonna be super serious, it's mostly just a fun fic for me to work on

11 March 2018

(16:17)

**free-lance + bunkbarrett**

free-lance: dgkfgdjhhsrli HUNK

bunkbarrett: yeah buddy?

free-lance: remember that artist you told me about who’s really good and also really hot but i didn’t believe you and refused to look him up?

bunkbarrett: yeah

free-lance: i looked him up

bunkbarrett: and?

free-lance: IVE NEVER BEEN GAYER AND I AHTE YOU

bunkbarrett: (:

free-lance: seriously you’re the worst

bunkbarrett: but u love me

free-lance: u got me there ( ˘ ³˘)♥

free-lance: but anyway yea im gonna message him

bunkbarrett: what are u gonna say?

free-lance: I DONT KNOW

bunkbarrett: solid plan

free-lance: H E L P M E

bunkbarrett: if u insist ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

bunkbarrett: tell him u want to start doing art and that you look up to him and ask if he has any advice for a beginner

free-lance: GENIUS TY

bunkbarrett: yw, good luck

 

(17:32)

**free-lance + akakogane**

free-lance: hey!! im a rlly big fan of yours and your work has kind of inspired me to start making art of my own, and i was wondering if maybe you had any advice for me going into the world of creating art?

**Mark as spam?**

 

12 March 2018

(07:15)

akakogane: I’m glad that my work has inspired you. As far as advice goes, all I can really say is that you shouldn’t let anyone else’s opinions get to you. Everybody has to start somewhere, and you’re starting point isn’t going to look like your goal. You need to acknowledge that the flaws are room for improvement and that if you work hard enough, you will improve.

(09:43)

free-lance: ah okay, thank you!!

akakogane: No problem.

free-lance: do you mind if i ask how long you’ve been making art?

 

(09:44)

**free-lance + bunkbarrett**

free-lance: HHHH I DMED HIM LAST NIGHT AND HE RESPONDED THIS MORNING AN D NOW IM ASKING HIM MORE QUESTIONS

bunkbarrett: ur so cute when ur in love

free-lance: shut up im not in love

free-lance: also,, HOW DO I NOT SOUND LIKE THE MOST AWKWARD PERSON EVER WHILE IM TALKING TO HIM?????

bunkbarrett: try not to force questions on him, just let the conversation develop naturally

 

(10:01)

**free-lance + akakogane**

akakogane: I’ve been making art seriously for about 4 years now.

 

(11:18)

**akakogane + computemedaddy**

akakogane: PIDGE

akakogane: STORYTIME

computemedaddy: whose ass did u beat this time?

akakogane: NO ONE’S

akakogane: L ISTEN

akakogane: THIS GUY DMED ME LAST NIGHT SAYING THAT MY ART INSPIRED HIM AND ASKING FOR ADVICE AND I WAS LIKE YEA OKAY ILL HUMOR THIS KID AND RESPOND BUT THEN HE ASKED ME ANOTHER QUESTION AND I GOT CURIOUS ABOUT WHO HE IS AND I STARTED GOING THROUGH HIS TUMBLR AND

akakogane: HOLY S H IT

akakogane: HES SO FUNNY AND CUTE AND

computemedaddy: this is the most emotion you’ve shown in like a year, i’m concerned

akakogane: pidge

akakogane: listen to me

akakogane: i want to make a good impression on him

akakogane: i’d like to actually ,,,,, u know,,,, be his friend

akakogane: i know you’re like the worst person to ask but

akakogane: WAIT I SHOULD ASK SHIRO

akakogane: i’ll ask you both, too late to not ask you now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

akakogane: how do i talk to him in an informal way that doesn’t make me seem weird

computemedaddy: first, stop doing that thing you do with new people where you use proper grammar, no one does that

computemedaddy: second, find a way to start talking to him about something other than art

computemedaddy: or, talk a lot about art

computemedaddy: if you talk about art enough, the convo will switch gears at some point

 

(11:30)

**akakogane + takacircle**

akakogane: SHIRO

takacircle: yes?

akakogane: how do i talk to someone in a not awkward way

takacircle: just b urself

akakogane: shiro

akakogane: this is me we’re talking about

akakogane: even i know that won’t work out well

takacircle: that’s all i’ve got for ya, so

akakogane: you’re less help than pidge, why did i think you’d say anything useful

takacircle: ly2 <3

 

(11:41)

**free-lance + akakogane**

free-lance: hey so this is unrelated but do you happen to know how to do conversions from liters to moles

 

(11:42)

**akakogane + computemedaddy**

akakogane: NEVERMIND ABOUT EVERYTHING

akakogane: (photo delivered)

computemedaddy: (photo received)

computemedaddy: U GUYS ARE A PERFECT MATCH CONGRATS

computemedaddy: wait u know how to do conversions right?

akakogane: yes pidge, i know how to do conversions

computemedaddy: good

computemedaddy: at least you’re not entirely helpless

akakogane: ):

 

(11:49)

**free-lance + akakogane**

akakogane: given and want bars

akakogane: amount of liters x 1 mole over how many liters in one mole

free-lance: thank you so much

akakogane: are you in chem?

free-lance: yea :/ i suck at it

free-lance: read: i sleep through class lmao

akakogane: ah yea, i took chem last year. a lot of people thought it was really boring but i liked it

free-lance: i kinda gave up on it tbh. It’s interesting but i have a hard time keeping up

akakogane: yea, it can get complicated. I can help you if you want, though

 

(11:55)

**free-lance + bunkbarrett**

free-lance: HE OFFERED TO HELP ME W/ CHEMISTRY

free-lance: YOU WERE RIGHT

free-lance: IM IN LOVE

 

(11:55)

**free-lance + akakogane**

free-lance: that

free-lance: would be really nice

free-lance: you sure?

akakogane: yea, it’ll help me brush up on the content anyway so

free-lance: thank you sosooso much

 


	2. theatre nerd uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance watched rise + talks to keith about it, shiro and hunk are good people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i watched the first episode of nbc's rise and i had to write about it so, spoiler alert for that
> 
> there are missing conversations from days i don't write, btw

15 March 2018

(02:52)

**free-lance + bunkbarrett**

free-lance: LISTEN I KNOW YOU’RE NOT AWAKE B U T

free-lance: I JUST WATCHED THE FIRST EPISODE OF RISE AND

free-lance: ITS AMAZING ????

free-lance: AND THERE’S A TRANS GUY IN THE SHOW WHO WAS CAST AS MORITZ

free-lance: COINCIDENCE??

free-lance: I THINK N O T

 

(02:55)

**free-lance + akakogane**

free-lance: hey r u by any chance awake rn

akakogane: yeah

free-lance: im surprised i didn’t think you’d actually be awake

free-lance: also,

free-lance: are you by any chance a theatre nerd and/or have you seen rise?

akakogane: yes 

free-lance: OHMYGOD HALLELUJAH

 

(02:57)

**akakogane + computemedaddy**

akakogane: PIDGE IM WEAK

akakogane: HE JUST ASKED ME IF I WATCHED RISE

 

(02:57)

**free-lance + akakogane**

akakogane: ITS SO GOOD

free-lance: YES!!

free-lance: I JUST WATCHED THE FIRST EPISODE

akakogane: HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT ROBBIE AS MELCHIOR

free-lance: IM LIVING FOR IT HONESTLY

free-lance: AND SIMON AS HANSCHEN

akakogane: wait

akakogane: did you watch the trailer for the next episode?

free-lance: YES

free-lance: SIMON MIGHT ACTUALLY BE GAY???

akakogane: YES

free-lance: I HOPE HE IS

free-lance: THAT WOULD BE SUCH A GOOD 

free-lance: IF HE FOUND OUT HE WAS GAY AND HAD TO WORK THROUGH TELLING HIS CATHOLIC FAMILY

free-lance: P L  E A S E

akakogane: also

akakogane: michael?? 

free-lance: im love michael

free-lance: im mad tho bc he stole my dream role >:(

akakogane: moritz is your dream role?

free-lance: yes

free-lance: who’s yours?

akakogane: for sping awakening, probably ilse honestly

free-lance: sping awakening

akakogane: ssh

free-lance: also i love ilse

free-lance: ohmygod wait we should cover dont do sadness/blue wind together

akakogane: i dont sing.

free-lance: :/

free-lance: you sure?

akakogane: yes.

free-lance: i guess

free-lance: but you should know that it’s officially my goal to hear you sing

akakogane: not gonna happen.

free-lance: we’ll see

akakogane: i just realized we don’t know each other’s names

akakogane: well, i’m guessing your name’s lance

free-lance: you guessed right ;)

free-lance: what’s your name?

akakogane: keith

akakogane: and lance, idk about you, but it’s past 3 am for me, so i’m gonna go to sleep

free-lance: oof same here

free-lance: goodnight

akakogane: goodnight

 

(08:31)

**free-lance + bunkbarrett**

bunkbarrett: WOAH

bunkbarrett: ARE YOU THE TRANS GUY PLAYING MORITZ??

(10:14)

free-lance: I W IS H

free-lance: have u even watched the episode yet

bunkbarrett: D:

free-lance: HUNK

bunkbarrett: IM SORRY

bunkbarrett: IVE BEEN BUSY

bunkbarrett: ILL WATCH IT TONIGHT

free-lance: u better

 

(11:54)

**akakogane + computemedaddy**

computemedaddy: oh my god

computemedaddy: he’s a theatre nerd too?

akakogane: yes 

computemedaddy: though i will admit

computemedaddy: rise did have a great pilot and looks like a good show

akakogane: you watched it?

computemedaddy: unfortunately

akakogane: do you like it?

computemedaddy: .

computemedaddy: unfortunately

 

(12:03)

**free-lance + akakogane**

free-lance: (photo delivered)

free-lance: i got a haircut!!

akakogane: (photo received)

 

(12:04)

**akakogane + computemedaddy**

akakogane: PIDGE

computemedaddy: WHAT NOW

akakogane: HE SENT ME A SELFIE

akakogane: AND

akakogane: HES REALLY ??

akakogane: HOT ?? AND CUTE?? AND HE SAID HE GOT A HAIRCUT AND HE HAS AN UNDERCUT AND HE LOOKS SO GOOD

akakogane: WHAT DO I SAY

computemedaddy: jesus keith get your gay in check

computemedaddy: tell him it looks good but don’t be weird about it

 

(12:07)

**free-lance + akakogane**

akakogane: you look good :)

free-lance: what

free-lance: WAIT SHIT

free-lance: THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO TO HUNK 

free-lance: IM SORRY

 

(12:09)

**akakogane + computemedaddy**

Akakogane: HE SENT IT TO THE WRONG PERSON

 

(12:09)

**free-lance + akakogane**

akakogane: you still look good though ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

free-lance: jkjljioehi thank you

 

(12:10)

**free-lance + bunkbarrett**

free-lance: (photo delivered)

free-lance: i got a haircut + i accidentally sent the picture to keith and he told me i looked good and im blushing so hard my face is gonna have burn marks

bunkbarret: u do look really good omg

free-lance: thanks babe  ( ˘ ³˘)♥

bunkbarrett: also you should admit now that you like keith

free-lance: hhhh f i n e 

free-lance: i have a really gay crush on keith

bunkbarrett: is this the first time you’ve actually liked a guy?

free-lance: yea

bunkbarrett: is there anything you wanna talk about?

free-lance: yea, skype?

bunkbarrett: yeah lemme set up my laptop

(12:18)

bunkbarrett: call me when ur ready

 

(13:22)

**akakogane + takacircle**

akakogane: hey shiro?

takacircle: hey keith?

akakogane: i kind of have a problem

takacircle: and that is?

akakogane: i like someone

akakogane: like, like him like him

akakogane: not just

takacircle: yea, i get what you’re saying

akakogane: i don’t want to hurt him

takacircle: it’s been a long time since The Thing

akakogane: i know, it’s just

akakogane: what if he and i end up together and i’m not ready or i fuck it up

takacircle: keith

takacircle: you aren’t the same person you were

takacircle: you have to trust that you’ve learned from your past experiences, or you’ll never get anywhere

takacircle: if it feels right, take a chance with him

takacircle: and if it feels like the right thing to do, tell him that you want to take things slow and make sure he knows that you’re trying your best and that you genuinely want something with him, even if that takes time

takacircle: if he’s a good person, he’ll understand

akakogane: and what if he doesn’t?

takacircle: then he isn’t worth your time

takacircle: before i started dating matt, i made sure he knew about my depression and ptsd and that sometimes i’ll have really bad episodes, and that if he wasn’t down for that, we couldn’t be together

takacircle: and now, i mean

takacircle: i’m really glad i told him

akakogane: okay

akakogane: yeah

akakogane: he seems like the understanding type

takacircle: there ya go

akakogane: and we haven’t known each other for a week yet so, i’m sure there’s a lot of time to talk about that kind of thing with him before anything happens

takacircle: yeah

takacircle: you’re strong, keith. And i have faith that you know how to make this work for you and him

takacircle: you deserve something good

akakogane: thanks, shiro

takacircle: no problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will probably have a friday chapter out tomorrow ;)


	3. panic attacks and convos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance has a panic attack and keith is Worried, pidge and lance talk for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof she's a long one
> 
> trigger warning for mention of suicide

16 March 2017

(22:54)

**free-lance + theallure-ofthemoon**

free-lance: allura?

theallure-ofthemoon: Hey Lance, what’s up?

free-lance: i know it’s late but, can i come over and do your nails and we can do face masks together?

theallure-ofthemoon: Of course. Did something happen?

free-lance: yea. Something my mom said just,,, got to me

free-lance: i need to get away from my house and get my mind off things

free-lance: and i would’ve asked hunk but he’s asleep 

theallure-ofthemoon: I’m glad you asked me, I always love when you do my nails

theallure-ofthemoon: Do you want me to drive?

free-lance: please, yea

free-lance: can you drive me to school tomorrow morning

theallure-ofthemoon: Sure

free-lance: thank you

free-lance: i really appreciate you, ya know

theallure-ofthemoon: I appreciate you too, Lance. You can’t forget that

theallure-ofthemoon: I’m on the way, be there in about 10 minutes

free-lance: i’ll see you soon

 

(23:00)

**free-lance + akakogane**

akakogane: hey, i saw your post from like 4 minutes ago

akakogane: are you okay?

(23:13) 

akakogane: lance?

 

17 March 2018

(01:47)

akakogane: please be okay

 

(01:47)

**akakogane + takacircle**

akakogane: lance posted something and then took it down after like 2 minutes, but i read it, and he said that he probably wouldn’t be online for a while, something happened and his mental state got a lot worse, and i texted him to see what was going on and if there was anything i could do and he didn’t respond and that was like 3 hours ago and im so worried

akakogane: shiro

akakogane: what do i do?

akakogane: we haven’t talked about this kind of thing before

akakogane: i don’t know if he’s suicidal

akakogane: what if he’s suicidal, shiro, what if he’s gone

akakogane: i just met him, i don’t want him to be gone

takacircle: keith

takacircle: slow down a sec, take a breath

takacircle: i’m sure he’s okay. Nothing in the post specifically hinted at him being suicidal, right?

akakogane: no

takacircle: so i wouldn’t worry too much right now

takacircle: and, even if he had hinted at suicide, i hate to say it but

takacircle: there’s nothing you can do except wait

takacircle: and when he comes back, maybe talk to him about that kind of thing

takacircle: tell him that you’re worried about him and that you care about him and that you’re there for him

akakogane: okay

 

(02:01)

**akakogane + computemedaddy**

akakogane: can i come over

computemedaddy: now?

akakogane: yeah

computemedaddy: i guess

akakogane: thank you, i’ll be there in a few minutes

 

(02:04) 

**akakogane + takacircle**

akakogane: im going to pidge’s house

takacircle: okay, make sure the door’s locked and the lights are off

akakogane: will do

takacircle: matt wants you to tell pidge that she’s a gremlin but he loves her

akakogane: got it, i’ll pass the message on

 

(02:12)

**computemedaddy + holt-on-a-sec**

computemedaddy: fuck you

holt-on-a-sec: did keith tell you what i asked him to?

computemedaddy: yep

holt-on-a-sec: :):):)

computemedaddy: ly2

holt-on-a-sec: night, pidge

computemedaddy: night, loser

 

(06:32)

**free-lance + akakogane**

free-lance: ohmygod

free-lance: im sososo sorry i didn’t respond last night

free-lance: im okay, i promise

free-lance: i had a panic attack and ended up going to my friend’s house and i turned my phone off

(06:45)

akakogane: thank god

akakogane: i was so worried

akakogane: and you’re okay?

free-lance: yea, im okay

akakogane: good

akakogane: i want to let you know that,

akakogane: i know we haven’t known each other for that long but i 

akakogane: care about you

akakogane: and im here for you to talk with

akakogane: if you need to

free-lance: thank you, keith

free-lance: really

akakogane: of course

free-lance: so, how are you?

akakogane: as good as i can be at 6 in the morning

free-lance: it’s almost 7

akakogane: whatever

free-lance: :)

akakogane: i need coffee

free-lance: oof

free-lance: i do coffee runs religiously in the mornings

free-lance: i’d get you something if i knew where you were ;)

akakogane: we’re in the same time zone, right?

free-lance: mountain?

akakogane: yea

free-lance: we could be on the same street r i g h t n o w

akakogane: we’re not on the same street

free-lance: >:|

free-lance: how do u know

akakogane: because i’ve never seen you in this neighborhood before

free-lance: i guess 

free-lance: hey how do u feel about 13 reasons why

akakogane: idk i’ve never watched it but i don’t like what i’ve heard about it

free-lance: yea it’s a shitty show

free-lance: like,

free-lance: sure, yea, people need to be more aware of how what they do affects people but

free-lance: romanticizing suicide isn’t the way to go about it

akakogane: yea

free-lance: oof i have a lot of feelings about that show tbh

akakogane: yeah, i think it’d be hard not to

free-lance: yea :/

akakogane: i’ve gotta go, i’m driving my friend and i to school and i’m picking up a few other people today so

akakogane: i’ll text you when i can

free-lance: alrighty, see ya

 

(15:03)

**akakogane + computemedaddy**

computemedaddy: why’d you seem so not-brooding today

akakogane: i talked to lance this morning

computemedaddy: he’s okay?

akakogane: yea, he’s okay

akakogane: yeah*

computemedaddy: ??

computemedaddy: that’s not a spelling error keith

akakogane: yes it is.

computemedaddy: and you’re being defensive

computemedaddy: you’re starting to spell “yeah” like “yea” because that’s how lance spells it, right?

akakogane: absolutely not

computemedaddy: hmmm

computemedaddy: i wanna meet lance.

akakogane: no

akakogane: i’ve never even met him before

computemedaddy: no i mean over text

computemedaddy: put us in a groupchat

akakogane: no

computemedaddy: yes

akakogane: no

computemedaddy: yes

akakogane: no

computemedaddy: yes

akakogane: fine

 

(15:11)

**_akakogane_ ** **added** **_computemedaddy_ ** **and** **_free-lance_ **

akakogane: lance, meet pidge

akakogane: she wouldn’t stop bugging me about meeting you so

akakogane: here we are

free-lance: wow keith

free-lance: i’ve lost all respect for you

**_free-lance_ ** **named the group “hi pidge”**

computemedaddy: nice one

computemedaddy: also, hey lance

computemedaddy: nice to meet you

computemedaddy: it’s also great to see you kick keith’s ass for not naming group chats

akakogane: this is trickery

free-lance: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

free-lance: i dont make the rules

akakogane: traitors

 

(17:34)

**free-lance + theallure-ofthemoon**

theallure-ofthemoon: Hey, how are you holding up?

free-lance: i’m okay

free-lance: nobody was a complete asshole in school today

theallure-ofthemoon: That’s good

free-lance: also,,,,

free-lance: keith got worried about me when i was offline

free-lance: and i started the day talking to him

free-lance: and

free-lance: yea

free-lance: today was a good day

theallure-ofthemoon: I’m glad

free-lance: i really wanna meet keith

theallure-ofthemoon: Do you have any idea where he lives?

free-lance: all i know is that we’re in the same time zone

theallure-ofthemoon: So he lives in Arizona?

free-lance: yea

theallure-ofthemoon: you’re probably closer than you think

free-lance: probably

free-lance: i’ll ask him more about it when we get a little closer

theallure-ofthemoon: Solid

free-lance: i’ve got a bunch of homework to do, so

free-lance: i’ll talk to you later

theallure-ofthemoon: Let me know if you need help w/ anything

free-lance: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will probably be on monday :):)


	4. love, keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance comes out to keith, they see love simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow life really kicked my ass this week sorry y'all
> 
> im back with another chapter tho so ey whats up

23 March 2018

(14:22)

**free-lance + bunkbarrett**

free-lance: ey did u finish ur presentation for english

bunkbarrett: yeah, did you?

free-lance: lmao

free-lance: no

bunkbarrett: it’s due on sunday

free-lance: ik

free-lance: im gonna do it all tomorrow

bunkbarrett: l a nc e

free-lance: im f i n e

free-lance: it’s gonna b great

bunkbarrett: sure

bunkbarrett: speaking of sunday, are we still planning on going to that support group thing?

free-lance: yea

free-lance: my mom said she’d drive us

bunkbarrett: how is your mom?

free-lance: she’s good

bunkbarrett: not what i meant

free-lance: uh

free-lance: she’s taking a lot of time

free-lance: which

free-lance: i mean

free-lance: that’s understandable

free-lance: it’s just

free-lance: hard

bunkbarrett: yeah

bunkbarrett: have you and her talked about anything in the past few days?

free-lance: nothing since talking abt gender therapy and the group

bunkbarrett: :/

(14:50)

free-lance: i think i want to invite keith to come to the group with us

bunkbarrett: are you out to him?

free-lance: ,,,,,

free-lance: not,,, yet ,,,,,

bunkbarrett: do you know where he lives?

free-lance: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

bunkbarrett: i see you’ve really thought this through

free-lance: i have

free-lance: i know that i want to come out to him

free-lance: and i know that he lives in the same state, at least

free-lance: it might be worth the shot

bunkbarrett: i mean, you could talk to him

bunkbarrett: you never know

free-lance: okay

 

(15:06)

**free-lance + akakogane**

free-lance: hey

akakogane: hey

free-lance: do you have skype?

akakogane: yea, why?

free-lance: do you think i could call you? i wanna talk to you abt something but i think it’d be better if it was on a call instead of texting

akakogane: sure

akakogane: don’t judge my user it’s from my emo phase

free-lance: ohmygod

akakogane: it’s pretty bad

free-lance: what is it

akakogane: knives_arent_emo

free-lance: O H M Y G O D

free-lance: K E   I T H

akakogane: i k n o w

akakogane: just ,

akakogane: call me

free-lance: okok

(18:27)

free-lance: oh s h i t

free-lance: we were on call for 3 hours

akakogane: it seemed like 10 minutes ???

free-lance: yea ?????

akakogane: anyway,

akakogane: i’m really glad you told me

free-lance: me too

akakogane: also,

akakogane: your voice is so nice?

free-lance: no uh that’s ur voice

akakogane: no u

free-lance: no u

akakogane: no u

free-lance: no u

akakogane: no u

free-lance: no u

akakogane: no u

free-lance: no u

akakogane: no u

free-lance: no u

akakogane: no u

free-lance: no u

akakogane: fuck you

free-lance: you wish

akakogane: probably

_ (Message Deleted) _

free-lance: I SAW THTA

akakogane: SAW  WHAT I DIDNT SEE ANYTHING

free-lance: YOU

free-lance: FUVK YOU

free-lance: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SIAF

akakogane: :’)

free-lance: JKSJDHVGHSFDH

free-lance: I HATE YOU

akakogane: sure

free-lance: ITS THE TRUTH

akakogane: who’s truth? ‘cause it certainly isn’t yours

free-lance: hhhh fuck you keith

akakogane: we just went over this

free-lance: SHUT UR FUCK

akakogane:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

akakogane: anyway,

free-lance: yea

free-lance: so

free-lance: are u coming to the thing on sunday?

akakogane: probably

 

(19:01)

**free-lance + bunkbarrett**

free-lance: (photo delivered)

free-lance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

(19:02)

**free-lance + akakogane**

free-lance: nice

akakogane: :)

free-lance: ey can i ask u something

akakogane: sure

free-lance: what’s up w/ your username

free-lance: like

free-lance: is it supposed to be a.k.a kogane ?

free-lance: is it a name?

free-lance: whats the deal

akakogane: i’m sure a lot of people read it as a.k.a kogane, which is fine idc, but that’s not what it is

akakogane: あか (aka) means red in japanese and red’s my favorite color, so

akakogane: it’s just that and then my last name

free-lance: oh nice

free-lance: do u speak japanese?

akakogane: a little

akakogane: my brother speaks japanese so i learned a little from him and i’m taking japanese classes in school

free-lance: that’s p neat

akakogane: ig

akakogane: do you speak any other languages?

free-lance: spanish

free-lance: my family’s cuban so spanish is spoken around the house more often than not

akakogane: that’s cool

akakogane: i’ve got korean heritage but i don’t speak korean

free-lance: why not?

akakogane: my mom left when i was a kid, and she was the only one who spoke it fluently

free-lance: :/ im sorry

akakogane: it’s fine

free-lance: speaking japanese is still pretty cool imo

akakogane: yea

akakogane: it’s a really pretty language

free-lance: yea

akakogane: so is spanish

free-lance: :0

akakogane: :D

free-lance: do u wanna watch a movie?

akakogane: how ?

free-lance: well we  _ could  _ actually go to a theater to see something 

free-lance: or we could use rabbit

akakogane: is it weird that i kinda wanna go out and see something?

free-lance: nah, im down if u are

akakogane: you seen love simon yet?

free-lance: not yet D:

akakogane: show starts in 20 minutes

free-lance: shit are we actually doing this

akakogane: yea?

 

(19:11)

**free-lance + bunkbarrett**

free-lance: (photo delivered)

free-lance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

bunkbarrett: (photo received)

bunkbarrett: (photo received)

bunkbarrett: HOLY SHIT ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH HIM?

free-lance: Y EA

bunkbarrett: BE SAFE PLEASE

bunkbarrett: KEEP IN MIND THAT YOU HAVENT ACTUALLY MET HIM BEFORE THIS

free-lance: IKIK

free-lance: WISH ME LUCK

bunkbarrett: GOOD LUCK

 

(19:11)

**akakogane + computemedaddy:**

akakogane: HOLY SHIT PIDGE

akakogane: IM GOING TO SEE LOVE SIMON WITH LANCE

akakogane: T O N I G TT 

computemedaddy: FUCK YOU

computemedaddy: I WANNA GO

akakogane: SORRY

akakogane: ILL TAKE U TOMORROW

computemedaddy: okay i guess

 

(19:13)

**free-lance + akakogane**

free-lance: do u want me to pick you up or do u wanna meet at the theater?

akakogane: let’s meet at the theater

free-lance: okay

free-lance: im omw

akakogane: me too

(19:24)

free-lance: i just got inside

akakogane: im in line for concessions

akakogane: WHAT THE FUCK

akakogane: I HEARD YOU SCREAM MY NAME BUT I STILL CANT FIND YOU

free-lance: IM GONNA NARUTO RUN OVER TO YOU

akakogane: PLEASE DONT

akakogane: I HATE YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> next chapter for after them meeting will probably drop tomorrow


	5. the truth: revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance talks to keith about a Dilemma, keith finds out why lance first dmed him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna stop saying im gonna update on a certain day bc i never do, sorry guys
> 
> but yea i finally wrote chapter 5
> 
> also, my tumblr is largelevi if anyone is interested. i post short drabbles and headcanons, sometimes i do art and that goes on my tumblr too

05 April 2018

(20:06)

**free-lance + akakogane**

free-lance: hhhhhh

akakogane: yea?

free-lance: yea

free-lance: maybe yea will be our always

akakogane: i hate you.

free-lance: :)

akakogane: anyway

akakogane: what’s up

free-lance: i miss my old friend

akakogane: oh

akakogane: :/

free-lance: :/

free-lance: she’s also my ex but i mean

free-lance: yea

free-lance: we haven’t talked in forever

free-lance: can i rant to you a little?

akakogane: go ahead

free-lance: thank you

free-lance: so

free-lance: we dated at a really bad time. I was going through a lot of shit and i had an unhealthy hold on her? I guess? I would lean on her a lot for emotional support and it wasn’t good for her, and it wasn’t good for me, either

free-lance: i just

free-lance: i feel like shit about it and i apologized but

free-lance: apologies are never taken sincerely in the heat of the moment

akakogane: yea

free-lance: i rlly wanna text her and formally apologize for everything that happened but i don’t think she wants to talk to me

akakogane: you should anyway

akakogane: even if she doesn’t want to talk to you, at least you’ll be able to get your apology out there for her to think about

free-lance: i guess you’re right

akakogane: and if she doesn’t want to listen, it’s her loss

free-lance: i’ll still be the one feeling like shit tho

akakogane: but at least you’ll know you’ve done all you can

free-lance: ig

free-lance: okay

akakogane: yea?

free-lance: yea

akakogane: don’t you dare fucking say it

free-lance: :)

akakogane: thank you

free-lance: maybe yea will be our always

akakogane: FUCK YOU

free-lance: we’ve already talked abt this keith

akakogane: HHHHHHHHHH

free-lance: :)

akakogane: this friendship is cancelled

free-lance: WOAH

akakogane: WHAT?

free-lance: REMEMBER WHEN U KISSED ME

akakogane: AAAAAAAAAA

free-lance: I CANT BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED

free-lance: T H E KEITH KOGANE KISSED M E

akakogane: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

free-lance: that was wild

akakogane: love simon is a romantic fucking movie okay

akakogane: the mood was set

akakogane: the emotions were high

akakogane: you were sitting there looking like you fell from an actual cloud and were just a mere ghost of beauty

akakogane: i h a d to do it

free-lance: oh my f u v kj g g  od

free-lance: you just called me

free-lance: a ghost of beauty

 

(20:19)

**free-lance + bunkbarrett**

free-lance: ohmygod i like him so much holy shit

free-lance: h u  n k

bunkbarrett: did u remember when he kissed u

free-lance: y e s

free-lance: and i told him

free-lance: i was like

free-lance: “HEY REMEMBER WHEN U KISSED ME”

free-lance: and then he went on explaining why

free-lance: and he called me

free-lance: a   g h o s t o f  b e a u t y

free-lance: i wanna fucking d i e

free-lance: he can’t just say shit like that and think im gonna be okay

 

(20:22)

**free-lance + akakogane**

akakogane: well

akakogane: u are

akakogane: so

free-lance: im fucking sobi=bing

free-lance: sobbing

akakogane: we should hang out again

free-lance: are you going to pride this weekend?

akakogane: oh s h ii t

akakogane: i forgot it was this weekend

akakogane: but yea, i’ll probably go on saturday

free-lance: aa that’s when i’m going

free-lance: do you wanna go together?

akakogane: together as in?

free-lance: as in

free-lance: a date?

free-lance: but we could just go as friends if u want

akakogane: i feel like ur asking me to a middle school dance what is this

free-lance: lmao

akakogane: but

akakogane: yea

akakogane: a date

free-lance: nice

akakogane: nice

 

(20:28)

**akakogane + computemedaddy**

akakogane: holy shit pidge

akakogane: lance asked me to pride

akakogane: like

akakogane: as a date

computemedaddy: ooooh

akakogane: yea???????????????/

computemedaddy: did you say yes?

akakogane: what the fuck pidge

akakogane: of course i said yes

computemedaddy: you excited?

akakogane: yes

akakogane: pidge

akakogane: you know this

compuemedaddy: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

akakogane: i hate you

computemedaddy: hate u too

 

(22:15)

**free-lance + akakogane** **  
** free-lance: it’s so weird

akakogane: what is?

free-lance: how we’re like

free-lance: super close

free-lance: we’ve known each other for like

free-lance: 3 weeks

free-lance: but we’re so heccin close

akakogane: yea

akakogane: i’m not mad about it tho

free-lance: me neither

akakogane: why did you dm me the first time?

akakogane: like

akakogane: i know you were asking for advice but 

akakogane: why me?

 

(22:17)

**free-lance + bunkbarrett**

free-lance: OHMYGOD

free-lance: I FORGOT HOW I STARTED TALKING TO KEITH

free-lance: O H MY G O D

bunkbarrett: LMAO

 

(22:18)

**free-lance + bunkbarrett**

free-lance: okay funny story

free-lance: you know how i asked for advice bc i wanted to start doing art

akakogane: yea?

free-lance: ha

free-lance: yea

free-lance: im not an artist

akakogane: oh?

free-lance: yeaaa

free-lance: i just

free-lance: used htat as an excuse to dm you

akakogane: why ????

free-lance: bc you’re a really good artist and you’re also like

free-lance: really hot ??????

free-lance: i was intimidated.

 

(22:23)

**_akakogane_ ** **added** **_computemedaddy_ ** **and** **_takacircle_ **

akakogane: (photo sent)

computemedaddy: (photo delivered)

takacircle: (photo delivered)

takakcircle: aw

computemedaddy: HE ASKED U FOR ART ADVICE BC UR HOT

computemedaddy: IM

akakogane: I CANT BREYTAYH

 

(22:25)

**free-lance + akakogane** **  
** akakogane: i???

akakogane: you dmed me bc you thought i was hot??

free-lance: yes?

free-lance: + im glad i did lmao

free-lance: look where we are now

akakogane: yea

akakogane: im glad you dmed me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pride is this weekend and im so excited!! if only i had a date lmao
> 
> some plot will probably start happening soon but idk
> 
> see ya next chapter :):)


	6. gender? who is she? i dont know her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance and pidge have A Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof ive been uber busy making art for a big bang (exposing myself, projecting onto keith) so that's why this chapter is p late after the last one

15 April 2018

(19:41)

**free-lance + akakogane**

akakogane: HHH

akakogane: IM DONE

akakogane: ITS DONE

akakogane: I SENT THE EMAIL

akakogane: IM OKAY

free-lance: for that thing you signed up for?

free-lance: the big bang thing?

akakogane: YEA

free-lance: nICE

free-lance: how many arts did you make?

akakogane: 2 arts

free-lance: wasn’t the requirement only one

akakogane: yea

free-lance: tsk

free-lance: overachiever

akakogane: i hae you

akakogane: hate

free-lance: hae

akakogane: h a t e

free-lance: h a   e

akakogane: >:(

free-lance: :’)

free-lance: anyway

free-lance: GUESS WHAT

akakogane: hm?

free-lance: MY BINDER SHIPPED

free-lance: ITLL GET HERE SOMETIME THIS WEEK

akakogane: AA NICE

free-lance: IM SO EXCITED

free-lance: ILL BE ABLE TO WEAK TANK TOPS N SHIT

akakogane: oof i bet you look good in tank tops

free-lance: I

free-lance: KEITH

free-lance: YOU CANT JUST

free-lance: SAY SHIT LIKE THAT

akakogane: ;)

 

(19:49)

**akakogane + computemedaddy**

computemedaddy: hey

akakogane: hey

akakogane: what’s up?

computemedaddy: uh

computemedaddy: can i talk to u abt smth

akakogane: ofc

computemedaddy: okay

computemedaddy: so

computemedaddy: im questioning my gender

akakogane: oh

akakogane: nice

computemedaddy: that’s such a you thing to say to something serious i

computemedaddy: anyway

computemedaddy: i feel like

computemedaddy: “she” isn’t right?

computemedaddy: but i had matt try using he/him pronouns for me and

computemedaddy: i mean

computemedaddy: it felt better, for sure

computemedaddy: but i don’t know if it’s right or not

computemedaddy: idk if im a trans guy

computemedaddy: i don’t know if im nonbinary

computemedaddy: or genderfluid

computemedaddy: or if im actually just cis and im just sorta going with the flow, even if it’s leading me in the wrong direction

computemedaddy: but like

computemedaddy: this is really hard, ya know?

akakogane: yea

akakogane: im not usually one to be like “go talk to someone else about this” but

akakogane: i’ve never questioned my gender, so i don’t really know what to say

akakogane: but

akakogane: you know lance?

computemedaddy: yea?

akakogane: he’s trans

akakogane: he could probably help you way more than i can

computemedaddy: i

computemedaddy: okay

computemedaddy: thank you

akakogane: i may not be much help, but i’ll always listen to you pidge

computemedaddy: thanks, keith

computemedaddy: lance’s url is free-lance right?

akakogane: yea

 

(20:00)

**computemedaddy + free-lance**

computemedaddy: hey

free-lance: hi? what’s up

computemedaddy: you’re trans, right?

free-lance: uh

free-lance: yea

free-lance: why?

computemedaddy: i told keith i was questioning my gender and he told me i should talk to you bc you can help me more than he can

free-lance: o

free-lance: okay

free-lance: so what’s been goin on?

computemedaddy: well

computemedaddy: she/her pronouns feel p wrong and i had my brother try using he/him pronouns for me and, that felt better, but i don’t think that was right either

free-lance: okay

free-lance: have you played around with what you wear and your hair cut and those kinds of things?

computemedaddy: kind of

free-lance: so what makes you comfortable?

computemedaddy: hm

computemedaddy: depends

computemedaddy: sometimes i’ll dress really masculine and love how i look and sometimes i’ll dress super feminine and feel the same

comutemedaddy: like, i still kinda wanna wear skirts and dresses and naturally feminine things

computemedaddy: but i don’t feel like a girl

free-lance: but you also like dressing masculine?

computemedaddy: yea

computemedaddy: or androgynous

free-lance: do you think you’re nonbinary?

computemedaddy: i don’t know?

computemedaddy: maybe?

computemedaddy: i just

computemedaddy: i want to wear feminine clothes but at the same time, i feel scared to because people will tell me that im a girl, and that im not valid, and that if i weren’t a girl, i wouldn’t be wearing clothes like that

computemedaddy: but also like

computemedaddy: what if i am a girl?

computemedaddy: what if im questioning and dressing masculine and using male pronouns because subconsciously, i just want to be different?

free-lance: oh man

free-lance: i wish i could say i haven’t gone through the same thing, but i have gone through it

free-lance: still kinda am

free-lance: but the most important person to listen to while you’re questioning is yourself

free-lance: if she/her pronouns don’t feel right, don’t try to deny yourself happiness

free-lance: i know that it’s way easier said than done but

free-lance: you can’t let what other people say get to you

free-lance: if you identify as nonbinary, or trans masculine, or as a trans guy, but you want to wear skirts and paint your nails and shit, you should do that

free-lance: no one can invalidate who you are except for yourself

free-lance: it’s true that some people don’t understand gender, or that if you say you’re a trans guy, you’re still a guy, or that you don’t have to be male or female, and if they don’t, or they aren’t willing to learn, then they aren’t worth your time

free-lance: don’t let other people tell you who you’re supposed to be.

free-lance: take your time to figure out what feels right

free-lance: and if you figure out that you’re a cis girl, that’s okay

free-lance: that’s great, actually!

free-lance: because then, you can be sure of yourself

free-lance: and confident

free-lance: and okay

free-lance: and that’s what’s most important

computemedaddy: okay

computemedaddy: yeah

computemedaddy: thank you, lance

free-lance: of course

free-lance: is there anything else you want to know or that i can help you with right now?

computemedaddy: um

computemedaddy: i don’t think so

free-lance: okay

free-lance: let me know if you wanna talk about anything else

computemedaddy: okay

computemedaddy: goodnight

free-lance: goodnight

 

(20:20)

**akakogane + computemedaddy**

computemedaddy: lance helped a lot

computemedaddy: thanks for sending me to him

akakogane: np, im glad you guys could talk

computemedaddy: me too

 

(20:22)

**free-lance + akakogane**

akakogane: thank you for talking to pidge

free-lance: of course

free-lance: have they been questioning for a while?

akakogane: i think so

akakogane: tonight was the first time they directly told me though

free-lance: ah

akakogane: yea

free-lance: ngl, i’ve kinda been questioning again myself

free-lance: i haven’t told anyone though

akakogane: oh

free-lance: yea

akakogane: pronouns?

free-lance: he/him still

akakogane: okay

akakogane: pidge’s are they/them but ig you figured that out

free-lance: yea

free-lance: i use they/them for most people if i don’t know their pronouns anyway

akakogane: that’s cool

free-lance: :)

free-lance: i think im gonna go to sleep

akakogane: me too

akakogane: goodnight

free-lance: goodnight

 

(20:29)

**free-lance + theallure-ofthemoon**

free-lance: hey

theallure-ofthemoon: Hey

free-lance: can i sleepover?

theallure-ofthemoon: Sure, but I’ve got work tomorrow morning at 7 so I’ll be gone early

free-lance: that’s okay, i can drive over

theallure-ofthemoon: Okay

theallure-ofthemoon: See you soon

free-lance: yep :’) im on the way


End file.
